Cold, Tucked In, and Alone : Agent Ohio
by Roverdawgg
Summary: Agent Ohio has not been on a mission since Training Ops, where he was blamed for the disappearance of Agent Georgia, but everything is going to change Rated T/Minor M Because of Violence, Language, and Sexual References, as I will be stretching that T Rating
Well Hello There! My name is Roverdawgg, now, I plan on making a new chapter every week or so, if I don't publish for a while, I'm trying to work on it, now, This is an OC x Carolina, but I've created Agent Ohio as how I would picture him, because Its a guy for the pairing to work, unless you want other things, but yeah, Leave reviews on how you want the story to turn into.

"Ugh, Why hasn't the director sent me out on a mission!" Ohio murmured to himself, with a bit of anger with it on the word mission, as he hurrled his red helmet into a wall, leaving a good size dent in it. Ohio was held responcible for the demise of Agent Georgia, who no one knows what happened to during training ops with C.T and Ohio himself. After Ohio came back and C.T blamed it on him for Georgia's dissapeariance, he has been stuck on the Mother of Invention since then, isolated from everyone else, his direct orders were to only come out when it was breakfast, lunch, or dinner.

"Who are you, and why the hell are you in my room!" Shouted Ohio, as he heard his quaters door open.

"Well Well, with a mouth like that, you'll never get out of here, Ohio" said a gruff, low-toned voice "Stand at attention, soldier, your back in the rotation, get your gear, and get to the main quaters, Carolina, and Washington will show your bunk, and your storage, move it"

"Yes... Director."

-THE MOVE TO PUBLIC QUARTERS-

The public quarters had bunks of two, and only one was unused, he guessed who ever was under him was a going to be someone who could easily break him as kiss him til he passes out from his first kiss then wakes up naked and chained to a bed, most likely the one he'll be sleeping above. He shuttered at the thought of that happening, and he quickly snapped out of his daze to find Washington and Carolina standing before him, Wash was pratcilly jumping up and down doing jumping jacks to get his attention, but Carolina was analizing him, she looked at his red helmet with white stripes running along the top and sides, and his purely black chestplate and legs.

"Interesting... Tell me, did you choose these colours before or after you got Gerogia killed" noted Carolina, chastizing him about Georgia, which brought back bad memories, and which made Ohio furious.

"Do I need to answer that question now or later, just show me to my bunk, now." barked Ohio, fed up with Carolina's ignorance with the comment, because he felt as if every hates him because of what happened to Georgia, which was not his fault at all.

"Yeah Yeah, your bunk is above mine, welcome to the team, Ohio." Carolina smirked she said that, since everyone is in their casual clothes, execpt Ohio, who was instructed to be in full combat uniform for the move.

"Well okay, wait... WHAT, WHY AM I ABOVE YOU CAROLINA!"

"Because I asked the Director to do that"

"But why! I... fine... yes...ma'am" Sighed Ohio, defeated, by a striking beauty, but then he thought this is a good thing, he could get closer to a girl for once, maybe he could get a kiss... or two.

"Now take off that armour, I wanna see my new bunk mate in the flesh." Carolina motioned him over to the bunk, and he complied, hestitantly

"HEY, ARE YOU FORGETTING ABOUT SOMEONE, LIKE ME, LIKE I'M VERY IMPORTANT TO THIS TEAMS SUCCESS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Bellowed Wash, trying to get noticed some how.

"Hey Wash, go on a walk, no one cares about how you can't get a lady to look at your unless she absolutely needs to, now get on it." Rebutled Carolina, leaving us alone in the quarters.

"Uhh...Carolina... Here... I'm in... 'casual' clothes."

-POV SHIFT 3rd to AGENT. CAROLINA.-

Oh...my...god... Ohio, he's so damm sexy! My heart is racing... Stay calm on the outside, Carolina, and just wish he likes you back on the inside.

"Ooooo, This is interesting, I didn't expect you to be so, defined, for someone who gave in so easily to someone like me, maybe you just have a soft spot for girls, or are you just a freaking pushover"

"I...Uh...No comment at all... Im really tired, so goodnight Carolina" said a tired Ohio, and he climbed up into the top bunk and settled in.

It was only myself, Ohio, and Wash about the Mother of Invention, as everyone else was on mission, and wouldn't be returning until the end of the week, it's Wednesday, and this week should be fun til they get back.


End file.
